


Come With Me

by Sookiestark



Series: Ghost Stories of Westeros [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Before Jon leaves Castle Black with Sansa to recruit Northern Houses for the retaking of Winterfell, he is visited by a familiar ghost.





	Come With Me

The night before he leaves Castle Black to fight for Winterfell, for his sister’s and his brother’s birthright, he finds sleep won’t come easy for him. Jon Snow gets up. There is no reason to lay in bed, if sleep won’t come. Ghost looks warily at him because it is cold and late and he would rather stay in the warm room. Regardless of what Ghost might think of Jon’s judgement, the wolf slowly gets on his legs and follows behind the man. 

Jon thinks to himself that he is about to make a terrible mistake and he doesn’t know how to stop any of the terrible things he is sure will happen. No matter what path he chooses, men will die and people will suffer. If he could just know how to make it less, to know what would be the best choice, he wonders if he is doomed to make the wrong choices or always doubt himself. He wonders if his father thought these things.  
He is glad Sansa is here and safe. It makes him feel like he hasn’t completely failed. Hopefully soon, they will have Rickon and Winterfell back. There is a black rage that passes over him when he thinks what Ramsay Bolton has done to his family and the North. A rage he cannot soothe and it frightens him. Perhaps, Lady Stark had always known his tendencies and now, they are making themselves known..

The cold air wakes him and helps him think. He walks around the yard, trying to make peace with the things he must do and the things he has done.

It is about this time, he sees the glimpse of red hair, turning a corner. He follows the figure, curious, wondering if Sansa is up walking alone. Jon can’t imagine she would do that, putting herself at risk. Somewhere, he knows that it isn’t the right color red or the figure is not in skirts.

When he turns the corner, he is pushed up against the wall. It is Ygritte.

“I have been looking for you, Jon Snow”

He smiles. She is a warm welcome, even if she is a spirit who wants to kill him. “Ygritte..” 

“You could come with me. You should come with me.” 

“I tried... I tried to find you, when I was able, but all there was was darkness. I tried to look for you.”

 

She smiles, pleased at his admission. “You weren’t in the right place… I have been waiting for you. Come with me. Come with me, Jon Snow, and we will go back to the cave... Come back with me or I will kill you. You are too pretty to kill.”

“I would go willingly and will one night, but not this night, Ygritte.”

He reaches to touch her. He cares not if she kills him or cuts him. He just wants to touch her. He dreams of her often. Her freckled cheeks and reddish eyelashes fluttering at him, as he is above her. The feel of her tiny body beneath, her body that never has enough food, or heat, or care.

He remembers how much he had dreamed of taking her for his wife and making sure she had all those things. He would daydream about it so often, he had thought how Robb would have taken him to be the steward and he could be at Winterfell with her, explaining the North and his family to her. He had wanted to see her grown fat with his children, round with love and care, soft with shelter and food. He had wanted her so much that he had tried to believe his dreams, which made it so much harder to see them crumble. 

 

She sees the look of want in his eyes and she comes closer so that he can touch her. But when his hand reaches her skin, it passes through her. She is lighter than air, as thick and sturdy as a breath. It angers her to see her so insubstantial. 

She doesn’t come to him often, only a few times before this night. She always says the same things, as if she never remembers that she has been here before. He is grateful every time she comes. No matter what she says, to see her is a blessing and he is grateful to the Old Gods for even this shade of her. 

However, she always gets upset when he can’t touch her. This time is no different. Her brow furrows, as she turns into mist and disappears in front of him… 

Jon Snow thinks to himself that he should probably get back to bed. Tomorrow, he has a long ride and many things to do and think on. As he walks to his room, he thinks on her face and how one day he will reach out to kiss her and she will be solid to him. On that day, he will go with her and nothing will get between them, not duty, or family, or honor.

**Author's Note:**

> When I decided to do this challenge, I knew there were certain ghosts that had to be written; Elia and Ygritte are two of those.


End file.
